


Ocean Blue

by Suhayngi



Category: ATEEZ
Genre: Cute, Day At The Beach, Fluff, GONBAE GONBAE, Marriage Proposal, Other, You'll cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suhayngi/pseuds/Suhayngi
Summary: Hongjoong and you go to the beach and he has a surprise planned for u.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Ocean Blue

You get out of the car as soon as the car stops, running to the sea in happiness as you cheer and shout.

“The seaaaa. It’s the seaaaa. Joongie, look! The sea!”

The very few people at the beach look over at you but you don’t care as you rush into the water and squeal before running away from the waves.

  
“It’s so cold!” You yell and giggle while jumping in circles, realising that you aren’t wearing a jacket either.

  
Winter was about to start and the weather was more than chilly at this point but it didn’t matter because your boyfriend wanted to go to the beach and you love the beach and the pretty sea that sparkles under the sun and calms your storming heart.

  
“Baby!” Your boyfriend comes running from the car, jacket in hand. He reaches you and wraps you in it before kissing your forehead and laughing.

  
“I know you’re excited but take care of yourself, honey.” You pull at his sleeve and point at the water.

  
“The sea!”

“I know, bun, I can see it very well. It’s pretty, just like you.” He boops your nose after saying that. You flush and wiggle around in happiness and pure unadulterated excitement.

“Cutie.” He laughs while saying so.

“You know what we should do?”

Hongjoong looks at you quizzically and you take a deep breath before flinging your arm around.

“GONBAE GONBAE.”

He falls to the ground in a fit of laughter, back against the sand as he laughs and laughs and doesn’t stop laughing. All you do is pout.

You decide to look over at him and he opens his eyes when your shadow blocks the sun. He just stares at you, something in his eyes that is close to awe. You tilt your head in a silent ‘what’s up?’ but he just shakes his head and takes your hand before pulling himself up.

You spend the whole day doing different things. First, you start to bury Hongjoong in the sand as all partners do to their significant others.

You reach up to his neck and he’s completely calm, the whole way both of you talked while he casually became one with the ground.

“Give my chest boobs.”

And you do that for him because of course you do.

After taking pictures, he erupts from the ground and gives you a minute to mourn for the loss of your creation.

You then both run into the water, shrieking at the coldness but continue to do so and laughing while twirling around and jumping in the air. A water fight starts, both of you splashing each other and yelling at each other with laughter in your voices.

The next thing you do is go on a jetski.

Both of you’re terrified but it looks fun so why not?

“You go first.”

“No you.”

“No you.”

“No you.”  
  
“No you.”

“Rock paper scissors?”

You lose and he whoops in glee but starts to look worried as he helps you put on the life vest.

“Be careful, my love.”

You’re pretty sure the jetski driver ‘aw’s.

You scream in terror at first but it quickly turns of that of delight and thrill.

When Hongjoong asks if you’re okay, you just push him to the jetski while handing him the life jacket.

“Go,go!”

He screams in terror at first as well but it slowly transforms into that of thrill.

You eat ice cream (yes, ice cream in the cold.) and hold hands while listening to music and talking about nothing and everything.

It ends with you two playing tag, you running as fast as your feet could take you as he chases you.

When he catches you, he lifts you up and twirls you around and both of you laugh until he loses balance and you two fall. After two seconds, you begin to laugh again and he reaches for you, coming on top of you and peppering your face with kisses. You giggle and squirm but bathe in his affection.

It’s beautiful. He’s beautiful. Everything is beautiful. WIth him, everything is beautiful.

“Stop it.”

“Stop what?”

“You’re staring at me!”

“No I’m not.”

Hongjoong looks over at you and gives you a deadpanned look.

You giggle and keep doing it anyways.

“You’re just so pretty, I can’t help it.”

This causes him to blush and smile the perfect smile of his.

“You’re so soft for me.” He says while shoving you gently. It’s so gentle that it barely does anything to you.

“Of course I am, you’re you.”

You couldn’t help but lean forward and kiss his cheek, whispering ‘I love you’ into his ear. He kisses your lips softly.

“Have I ever told you how you’re my ocean. You make me feel calm just like it does.” You say with affection glimmering from your smile.

You both are sitting on a rock, feet in the sand with the ocean meeting the sky in the horizon. The sun makes the water shimmer, Hongjoong gazes at it and something warm glints in his eyes.

“You’re the sun that makes me shimmer then.” He smiles at you again and you get so flustered that you wiggle around and squeal.

You continue to stare at him as he picks up a stick and begins making squiggles in the sand.

You continue to stare and stare and say nothing because what could you say? You were in awe of his beauty.

“You know….Russell Howard spoke about how life is a series of moments and how you’re supposed to grab as many as possible, so when you die they flash before your eyes and everything is beautiful.”

You hum at his words, putting your head on his shoulder and looking at the horizon as the sun slowly begins to set.

“I think this is one of those moments. And everything is beautiful, in this one moment. You’re beautiful in every moment of my life with you.”

You let out an ‘aw’ and shove him with a grin.

“You’re so soft for me.”

“I am. And I don’t mind one bit.”

You pull him in for a kiss, speaking softly when you move away.

“The most precious moments in my life all have you in it. And how could they not be beautiful? When your beautiful self is in them?”

He cups your face and kisses you again and when you look into his eyes, you see tears in them and you begin freaking out.

“What? What’s wrong, baby?”

Hongjoong looks down at the sand and a tear-drop falls onto the ground but he’s smiling through the wetness on his cheeks. You blink your own tears back because you can’t help but cry when he cries. It’s like his heart was beating in your chest and you felt the thrums of emotions that resonated within it.

Looking down at the sand, you gasp and feel tears of your own heart slip down your face.

There, in the sand, are the words ‘Marry me?’ etched into it.

You look at him with your lower lip wobbling.

He had a ring in his hand, a shy smile on his face as his eyes show fear and hesitance.

“So?”

You cover your mouth with your hands and sob.

“Yes. Of course, yes.”

The End (?)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr: Joonipertree


End file.
